Find Your Love
by hawaiianflower
Summary: Chloe and Oliver's journey to love. Chloe's POV


Disclaimer: I own no rights to anything Smallville. Some dialogue is borrowed from episodes "Reunion" and "Cure". The rest is my own creation.

"Clark!" I yell, coming in, full speed ahead with paperwork in my arms. He needed to see the images Queen had sent me. "I'm sorry." I blush, finally noticing Clark wasn't alone. The barn always had that affect on me, I always forgot myself at first.

"Chloe, Oliver Queen." Clark smiles, laughter in his eyes as the tall man turns around, a cocky grin spreading naturally across his face.

"Oh! Hi, I feel like I know you already. Lois talks about you all the time." I say, smiling far more humbling. As soon as the words leave my mouth, the flame returns to my cheeks. God, I was so embarrassing...and he was so...wow.

"I was actually just gonna go see Lois right now. Maybe it's time I did some talking. Well, Look, I'm looking forward to your article on Dark Thursday." Oliver smiles at Clark then back at me, his gaze warmer than that of a stranger's should be.

I look back in the same manner and something...clicks. I forget about Lois. I forget about Jimmy.

"I hope my satellite images helped." Oliver says, relieving us of the awkward silence.

"Yeah." I say, wanting to go back to that moment.

"Good. It's good to meet you." Oliver smiles once again, turning around and making me want to scream. "Clark." He says leaving.

"Wow...in person he is really...wow." I tell Clark once Oliver was gone, my eyes following him in the distance. And he really was. Lois was a lucky girl...

"Chloe." Clark smiles, bringing me back. What was I thinking? He was my cousin's. And I was Jimmy's.

From that point on, it seemed like anywhere I went, there was Oliver Queen. He was increasingly with Lois, but never seemed that committed. He was increasingly a part of the team, but somehow we always managed to find some alone time.

And every time we did, something clicked.

And every time something clicked, I felt apart of myself break.

Who was this girl I was letting him turn me into? I loved Jimmy. Lois loved Oliver. This was wrong.

And who was this girl getting all worked up when nothing ever happened?

You know that girl who is so in love with the guy it becomes her whole story in novels that you hate? I was turning into that girl. Fuck.

Over the past months, life had taken a rough journey. Jimmy wanted something I could never give him: normalcy. And I could not, for the life of me, get Oliver out of my head; especially after his break up with Lois.

Wait. Slow down. I've got enough on my mind for the day, jumping ahead to the future is more than I can handle.

I slowly push open the door of the daily planet. Jimmy...

He turns in his seat, putting down his camera, a smile lighting up his face.

"Do you remember me?" he asks softly, hesitantly, standing when I reach his desk.

I nod, not wanting to ruin the moment. I had grown to love him, but not with the same fire that burned through me when I thought of...no. Not right now.

"I...I don't understand your note...but, here." Jimmy hands me a box, opening it and showing me all the things I'd wanted him to. But it wasn't enough.

I tentatively put a hand out, on his, closing my eyes. "Jimmy..." I begin but he catches my hand.

He shakes his head, shushing me. "I know we lost touch...but...on the day we bumped into each other again, the world - well, the world literally shook."

I smile sadly, and pull away. "I'm sorry Jimmy...for everything I have put you through...But...we won't ever be normal. I'm sorry."

He looks me in the eyes, confusion and hurt all mixed in. "Wait a sec...Is this because of Kara? Because, after all the times that you left me on hold to go run off and help Clark, I hate to think that you're gonna give me a hard time for helping Kara once!"

I look down. "It's not about her…It's me." I say weakly.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" He begs, accusation in his voice.

No, Jimmy. No. Don't make this harder.

I push back my tears, and look at him defiantly, coldly. "I can't." I say firmly.

"Then I'm done. I can't take this anymore. Maybe the earthquake wasn't a sign…it was a fluke, just like this relationship."

I don't know what to say back to him, just staring at me, hoping I'll make it all go away. But I can't.

He shakes his head one more time, then walks away, leaving me.

And yet, a part of me feels relieved.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

My cell goes off, jolting me out of my melancholy.

"Ch-Chloe Sullivan here." I say, not looking as I answer.

"And Oliver Queen here. I need you, Miss Sullivan." Oliver says, a cocky tone to his voice even over the phone.

"Where are you?" I run a hand through my hair, a little flustered but already on my way out.

"Your place. Lois is out…and so are you."

"I'll be there in about an hour. I'm in Metropolis."

"I'll be waiting." He says, a smile to his voice as he hangs up.

When I get to my home, wiping tears out of my eyes, I step inside quickly. Better get this over with before I do something stupid.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" "Oliver says softly when I walk in. He's not in his costume, dressed casually in jeans in T-shirt and still utterly desirable.

He uses the exact same words Jimmy used, and yet, without any of the accusations or complications.

I swallow, my heart melting. "Don't, Arrow…don't…." I whisper, calling him by the nickname I'd given him.

He sits down, taking my hands, pulling me with him. "Don't what? You don't have to be brave in front of me. You saw me after Lois left…you have nothing to be embarrassed about in front of me." All the cockiness and pride that came with Queen was gone from his voice and body language, instead replaced with a gentle understanding and perhaps something like love, but I must be imagining that.

I smile a little. "Nothing…what do you need?"

He leans forward, wiping the tears out of my eyes. "I found someone who has a storage of red kryptonite and we all know the mess that can create."

I find myself laughing at this. "We…we should get on that." I start to stand, but in all truthfulness, work is the farthest thing in my mind at the moment.

His grip on my hands tightens "No. What's wrong?"

I look at him.

I love you. I love you. I love you! That's what's wrong. My heart screams at me.

"I broke up with Jimmy." I say eventually, clearing my throat.

He stays silent for awhile, almost evaluating the situation. He releases my hands.

"You must really have loved him if that's the only thing wrong." He stands, looking uncomfortable. "I guess I should go then…"

I bite my lip, but it pours out before I can stop it. "Wait, Ollie. That's not what's wrong. What's wrong is the fact that the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about when I was going to see you next."

He freezes, and I know I've done it. I've humiliated myself and ruined my chances with both of the only men I ever truly loved. Tears come back to my eyes, and this time I can't push them back, or wipe them away.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

As fast as if he were Clark, he's there, his hands in my hair, and his mouth against mine. I push his neck down, bending him closer to me, kissing him hungrily, having wanted this so badly and for so long.

"I love you too, Watchtower." He mumbles before his hands find my bum lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, pressing myself closer as he holds me tightly, his lips finding mine again and his tongue flicking mine apart. He carries me upstairs, and we stumble as I try to get my keys out and unlock the door, neither one of us wanting to disconnect our bodies.

Everything feels right, and I don't hesitate for a second, leading him into my room, kicking the door shut with my foot. Jimmy's kisses were never like this, always a game to play and always hesitant. With Oliver, everything is different. His kisses are raw, and hungry…

I push him down on my bed, letting his hands guide my t-shirt over my head before he kisses anywhere he can. I reach back, undoing my bra, biting my lip from moaning already. Equal height when we're sitting, I nibble his neck a little, tasting the salt on him, realizing this was so much better than even my dreams. My nails dig into his back as I press closer before working his shirt off. We both fall back, and as I kiss down his chest, my hands work to unbutton his jeans.

"Chloe…are you sure?" he whispers, hoarse.

I nod. "This is my choice; I'm taking the risk, Ollie."

He smiles at me kissing me deeply as he kicks off his jeans.

"Okay, so Jimmy Olsen stopped by here this morning, waking me at 6-fucking-am to drop off th-" Lois starts, opening my door with a bang, box in hand but not for long. It clatters to the floor, spilling everything of mine that Jimmy had collected once she takes in the image of me, hair a mess, curled in sheets and around the long body of Oliver Queen.

"Chl…Chloe…" She begins, looking from me to him and back to me again.

I yawn, stretching my arms out as I sit up. Then I rub my eyes, the events of last night dawning on me. "Oh…Lois…I…"

"I can see Cuz…" She says curtly. "I can see." And with that she shuts the door.

I close my eyes, twisting and looking at Oliver still sleeping soundly in my bed. He belongs here…so why do I feel so guilty?


End file.
